pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunting the Nightmare
Hunting the Nightmare is the fourth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 9/9/2017. Story Hunter J is on the bridge of the ship, sitting in the captain’s chair. Several of her employees are working at their stations, when Voss stands at attention. J: Send a message to our client. Tell them we have the Shieldon. Poacher 1: Right away. Voss: Sir! Two of those kids are approaching the ship! J: Then deal with it. Voss bows, as he leads a squadron of poachers. J opens two Pokéballs, choosing Ariados and Drapion. Ariados: Ari! Drapion: Dra! J: Patrol the halls. Take out any intruders. Ariados and Drapion go out the doors, as a call comes onto the monitor at J’s station. It is a man named Goone, who’s wearing a black suit with a blue shirt and grey tie. He has short hair with a few pieces sticking up like bulges. Goone: Hunter J. J: (Smiling) Ah, Goone. I have acquired the Shieldon on your list. Along with those I have obtained a Riolu, Monferno and Teddiursa. I expect the same price for the Riolu as the Shieldon, but the others I will accept your standard payment. Goone: About that. There is a change in plan. We are terminating the contract for the Shieldon. We have contracted another bounty hunter to retrieve one for us, at a much cheaper price. J: (Retrained) You dare to back out of a contract with me?! Goone: Not without compensation, of course. We desire you to obtain a different Pokémon. Willing to pay triple the price of your current collected bounty. J: (Amused) Well now. And just what is this proclaimed target? Goone: The target is a Pokémon known as Darkrai. End Scene Tonio and Drifblim are at a workshop at the edge of Alamos City, using a computer to monitor the progress of an incoming storm. Thick clouds roll in, blocking out the sun. Tonio: Ah, poor weather. According to the data, it should clear up before the contest. There is so much hype to have that be perfect. Drifblim: Drif! Drif! Tonio: Huh? The radar begins beeping, a large object appearing on it. Tonio goes over, examining it. Tonio: An airship? But, there is nothing! Tonio runs outside, looking up at the sky to see nothing but clouds. From nothing, a Salamence flies out, carrying Hunter J. A swarm of Golbat follow, as several tank like vehicles drop from the sky, heading towards the park. Tonio: The park?! Alice! Hunter J stands atop Salamence as she stares down Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto, Alice, Chimchar, Nando, Baron Alberto, Lickilicky and a sleeping Darkrai. Wyatt: Is that, Kay? J: Ah. So you’ve met my annoying little sister. No. I am Hunter J. And that Darkrai is my prey. Alberto: Ha! If you really think that I, Baron Alberto the gym leader of Alamos Town, will allow you to commit such atrocities, you are sorely mistaken! J: You talk a lot. J points forward, as the Golbat swarms forward. Salamence fires a multi-colored energy beam for Dragon Pulse, Lickilicky blocking it with a Hyper Beam. Wyatt: We’ve got to protect Darkrai! Gible, come on out! Wyatt throws the Dusk Ball, choosing Gible. Gible is fast asleep. Wyatt: Uh, we need to wake them too, I guess. Nando: I can handle that portion. Swablu! Use Uproar! Nando throws a Pokéball, choosing Swablu. Swablu: Swab, LU! Swablu releases powerful harsh sound waves, waking Gible and Darkrai. Gible: Gib? Darkrai: Urr. Darkrai takes off, as Alice goes after it. Alice: Darkrai, wait! It’s not safe, agh! Golbat fly at Alice when Tonio and Drifblim swoop down, Tonio picking Alice up. The Golbat fire Sludge Bomb, the updraft from the explosions lifting Drifblim up. They make it onto a cliffside, where they see Darkrai retreating into the city. Voss leads a legion of soldiers after it. Alice: Tonio, we have to stop them! Tonio: Uh, right! Wyatt: We’ll distract the lady! Gible, use Dragon Rage! Gible glows blue, firing blue energy that takes the shape of a dragon. Salamence fires Dragon Pulse, obliterating Dragon Rage and devastating Gible. Salamence flies overhead, as Wyatt and Nando are surrounded by Golbat. Wyatt: Not good. Looks like we’ve got these. Rosa, we’ll need your help… Wyatt looks around, seeing Rosa was gone. Wyatt: Well, that wasn’t what I expected. Nando: Flees at the first instance of trouble. I shall assist you ward them off. Wyatt: Appreciate it. Meowth, Trumbeak, Duskull! Wyatt throws two Pokéballs and a Dusk Ball, choosing Meowth, Trumbeak and Duskull. Nando: Go, Armaldo! Nando opens a Pokéball, choosing Armaldo. Armaldo: Armald! Salamence flies after Darkrai, when a Hyper Beam flies past it. Salamence dodges, as J looks unamused at Alberto and Lickilicky, who are on top of some ruins. Alberto: I will not be denied a challenge! J: You want a fight? This should suffice. J opens a Pokéball, choosing Drapion. Drapion faces down Alberto and Lickilicky, firing a Pin Missile with white pins and green energy streams. Alberto: Take it with Brutal Swing! Lickilicky swings its tongue around, blocking Pin Missile with Brutal Swing. Brutal Swing slams around Drapion, which Crunches into the tongue. Lickilicky moans in pain, as Drapion crosses its arms, ramming Lickilicky with Cross Poison. Salamence continues to fly, as J uses her visor to scan the area. J: Now, where did you go? End Scene Rosa runs through the back alleys of the city, as she stops, panting heavily. Rosa: Ah! Finally! I made it out! Those guys seemed really crazy! I’m glad that I got out of there before things got too insane for us. Rosa’s bag glows, Rosa yelping from the phenomena. The light gathers the attention of Voss, him pointing his soldiers in that direction. Rosa: No! Not now! You’ll blow my cover! Rosa pulls the pink egg out, as it hatches and expands. It hatches into Lickitung, it examining Rosa. Lickitung: Licki? Lickitung and Rosa stare at each other, until Lickitung licks Rosa, covering her in saliva. She moans in disgust and spits the slobber from her mouth. Rosa: Blah! Gross, gross! Voss: One of them fighters, huh? Voss stands on a rooftop, his Crobat leading a swarm of Golbat. One of their vehicles rolls up the street. Voss: Might as well take you out. Save us the trouble later! Crobat and Golbat all spit Sludge Bomb, hitting around Rosa, Ditto and Lickitung, Rosa screaming in fear. Lickitung looks determined to protect her, as it extends its tongue and swings it around. It gathers up Crobat and the Golbat with Brutal Swing, slamming them all into the vehicle. Lickitung opens its mouth, firing a powerful Hyper Beam attack, wiping out the Pokémon and damaging a wheel of the vehicle. Rosa gazes at Lickitung with marvel. Rosa: That was so strong! I picked a winner for breeding this time! Lickitung: (Embarrassed) Licki. Meowth fires Screech attack, while Armaldo’s scales glow brownish grey, shooting off several boulders with Rock Blast. Trumbeak fires Rock Blast from its beak, as Swablu continues Uproar to overwhelm the Golbat. Duskull fire Will-o-Wisp, burning several of them. Nando: Excellent, Swablu and Armaldo! Wyatt: Keep it up guys! Alberto screams, as he and Lickilicky fall from their battle position, crashing into the ground. Lickilicky is defeated, while Alberto cringes as he holds his arm. Drapion climbs down, roaring in exhilaration. Drapion: Dra! Wyatt: So, that’s up now. Meowth! Get that Drapion with Fury Swipes! Meowth charges at Drapion with claws extended, as Drapion fires Pin Missile. Meowth dodges most of them, but is hit and knocked back defeated. Drapion charges forward at the group, Wyatt nervous. Wyatt: Nando! Keep those Golbat off us! Trumbeak, use Rock Blast! Trumbeak flies at Drapion, firing Rock Blast. Drapion dodges them with ease, as Trumbeak goes to use Peck. Drapion Crunches into Trumbeak as it passes by, defeating it. Wyatt returns Meowth and Trumbeak. Wyatt: Oh, come on! Duskull, Will-o-Wisp! Duskull fires Will-o-Wisp, Drapion dodging and preparing to go for Crunch. Duskull uses Astonish, startling Drapion and causing it to flinch. Wyatt: Nice! Now Night Shade! Duskull fires a black energy beam from its eye, blasting Drapion back. Drapion stumbles backwards but goes for Cross Poison, blasting Duskull back. Duskull hits the ground, weakened. Wyatt: Duskull! Duskull: Dusk. DUSK! Drapion charges at Wyatt, Duskull opening its eye to see. Duskull glows pink as it evolves into Dusclops, standing tall and getting in Drapion’s way. Its fist glows indigo as it cocks it back, then punches forward. Drapion Crunches into the fist, but an energy fist comes off and strikes Drapion, sending it flying back. Wyatt: Nice! You evolved into Dusclops! And learned Shadow Punch! Now, hit it with Will-o-Wisp! Dusclops forms a Will-o-Wisp in its hands, firing it. Drapion gets up, being hit by the attack, suffering from the burn. Drapion fires Pin Missile, Dusclops taking it with little harm. Drapion charges forward again, going for Crunch. Wyatt: Shadow Punch! Dusclops parries Crunch with Shadow Punch, sending Drapion flying. Drapion slinks away, climbing up the cliff. Wyatt: Nicely done, Dusclops! In town, Alice and Tonio are surrounded by Golbat, with both Chimchar and Drifblim down and defeated. Alice and Tonio are huddled together, as the Golbat attack with Sludge Bomb. Darkrai appears above Alice and Tonio, releasing Dark Pulse to protect them. The Golbat are all defeated, as Darkrai lands besides them. Alice: Darkrai. You protected us, didn’t you? Darkrai: Urr. Alice: You are, kind. A Dragon Pulse crashes into Darkrai, it howling from the injury. It looks up, seeing J and Salamence. J: Now it is time! Come show us your strength! Darkrai flies after them, forming and firing a Dark Void. Salamence dodges and shoots a Hyper Beam. Darkrai dodges with ease, firing another Dark Pulse. Salamence blocks it with Dragon Pulse, as J remains as stoic as ever. J: I see you are as powerful as your reputation. If this is all the strength you can show, then this exchange is over. After all, I already know your weakness. Salamence looks down at Alice and Tonio, firing a Hyper Beam. Darkrai sees this, intercepting the attack and taking the full force of the Hyper Beam. J then points her arm cannon at Darkrai, firing the golden laser. It hits Darkrai, transforming it into a statue. The petrified Darkrai drops, crashing in front of Alice and Tonio. Alice: Darkrai! Alice runs over, shaking the petrified Darkrai. Alice: (In desperation) Darkrai! A tray dish flies down, scooping up the petrified Darkrai and flying off into the sky with it. It is taken to the airship, as Salamence flies back up towards it. She gets on a communication line. J: Target secured. Retreat. The soldiers return the Golbat and get aboard the vehicles that fly back up to the airship. J sees Drapion grumbling in pain, J returning it. J: Worthless. A figure obscured in shadows watches as J gets in the airship, it camouflaging out of view. The figure disappears shortly afterwards. Wyatt returns Dusclops as Nando returns Swablu and Armaldo, going to check up on Alberto. Nando: Your arm looks broken. We must get you to a hospital. Alberto: (Groaning) One moment. Alberto reaches into his pocket, pulling out an indigo badge with a circle in the middle, with two triangles going in towards the center. Alberto: The Tower Badge. It is yours. Wyatt: But, I didn’t beat you. Alberto: You beat Drapion, which beat my Lickilicky. A fair measure of your strength. You have earned it. Wyatt: Well, okay. I earned, the Tower Badge! Main Events * Hunter J attacks and successfully obtains Darkrai. * Nando is revealed to own a Swablu, and his Anorith has evolved into Armaldo. * Wyatt's Duskull evolves into Dusclops, learning Shadow Punch. * Wyatt defeats Hunter J's Drapion, which had defeated Baron Alberto. Alberto saw this as enough of a demonstration of strength to give Wyatt the Tower Badge. * Rosa's egg hatches into a Lickitung. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Nando * Alice * Tonio * Baron Alberto * Shadowed figure Villains * Bounty Hunters ** Hunter J ** Voss * Goone Pokémon * Gible (Wyatt's) * Meowth (Wyatt's) * Trumbeak (Wyatt's) * Duskull (Wyatt's, evolves) * Dusclops (Wyatt's, newly evolved) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Lickitung (Rosa's, newly hatched) * Swablu (Nando's) * Armaldo (Nando's) * Chimchar (Alice's) * Drifblim (Tonio's) * Lickilicky (Baron Alberto's) * Salamence (Hunter J's) * Drapion (Hunter J's) * Ariados (Hunter J's) * Crobat (Voss') * Golbat (Poachers') * Darkrai Trivia * The first part of this episode takes place during the events of Vs. Shieldon in PT:D. This is why Hunter J dropped the crate, because she was no longer getting paid for the catch obtained then. * Nando was originally going to have a Hoothoot, due to it learning Uproar by level up. However, I replaced it with Swablu upon learning that Swablu could learn the move via move tutor, and is based off Nando's Altaria in the anime. * Darkrai is revealed to be good. * Hunter J shows off her strength by succeeding in obtaining Darkrai. * This is the first time that a main character has obtained a gym badge in a capacity other than a gym battle. Wyatt earned it by beating the Pokémon that beat Alberto. ** This form of obtaining badges is inspired off the Indigo League in the Pokémon anime, where Ash obtained his first several badges through other means. * The Tower Badge is based off the Alamos Tower that is featured prominently in the Pokémon movie Rise of Darkrai, despite not appearing in these episodes. ** Appearance wise, it is based off one of the unknown badges shown being owned by Nando and Barry in the anime. ** This ties to that fact with Nando being in this town to obtain that said badge. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Alamos Town arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Bounty Hunter Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: JK arc